


Bonding, Biting and Boy Butter

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Clown Fish Are Cool, Come Marking, Double Anal Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: Insert Tab A into Slot B? I think not. Lets be more creative. Try insert Tab A and Tab B (+lots of lube) into Slot C.





	Bonding, Biting and Boy Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexilion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilion/gifts).



> For requester #3, Lexilion who requested Stargate Atlantis- John/Rodney/Ronan- ABO, Threesome, knotting, bonding
> 
> FYI: I don't have a beta reader so all my mistakes are mine alone.

It seemed unlikely that in the nearly ten years since the Stargate program really got up and running not a single person had met their soulmate off world. It was true though, with the twenty-five currently active SG teams and the nine SGA teams there were at least one hundred active members with nearly fifty different rotating scientists and fill in members. Add to that the diplomats who had met non- Tau'ri humans and the members of the _Daedalus_ , the _Aurora_ and the now hundreds of residents of Atlantis there were likely a few thousand Tau'ri who had made contact with alien persons.

And in that not a single soulmate match.

People had started studying why Tau'ri seemed incompatible with alien species but most of those alien species cross-mated freely.

Carson, Dr. Redden and Dr. Lam literally started throwing their research out the windows of the main tower in Atlantis when John and McKay came back with Ronan, scent bond firmly in place for all to smell.

It was all really smooth after that really. It was a known fact that matches could neither betray nor harm their bond mates so there wasn't an ounce of suspicion placed on the new alien in the mix. Ronan was accepted as one of the Atlantic expedition with very little fanfare and not a single side eye.

Though the betting pools did begin almost immediately with McKay winning by a 3/1 margin. Nearly everyone thought McKay would become the Omega of the triad, with John as a distant second. As the military leader it would be very incontinent if he were to get pregnant, so thinking John would be taking on the role of Omega was a long bet.

The only person who bet on Ronan taking on the Omega role was laughed at endlessly. Who in their right mind would think that the intimidating man would choose to be Omega?

\--

"Sheppard to McKay. McKay please respond."

John waited for a response with his finger on the call button. This was the third time in as many minutes he'd tried to contact McKay with no luck. They were all safe in the city for god's sake, why wasn't the man responding?

"If anyone has eyes on Dr. McKay please respond."

After a beat John heard Zelenka's voice coming though, but oddly enough it sounded tinny and far away even through the coms.

"Rodney is busy Colonel, what can I do for you?"

John held the com away from his face, sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Fucking Rodney. He knew what today was and still he got elbow deep into something so important he couldn't even answer his com.

With a tightly controlled voice John responded, "Radek please remind Rodney that he was due for a very important appointment twenty minutes ago and that time is literally wasting away as we speak."

There was a shuffle over the com and a questioning murmur followed by a shouted exclamation and a sound that was very clearly Rodney fumbling with his com.

"John, what's the date?" Rodney sounded slightly panicked. As he rightly should be, John thought.

"Rodney its Thursday. Pretty sure we agreed on Thursday at noon, and oh look its 1220 and you are not here with me."

John's voice got less and less sweet the more he talked, until the last word was a small shout.

More noises of scuffling bodies and equipment, more curses and at last Rodney said, "John I'm turning this over to Radek,"

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this silly stunt of yours!" Radek interrupted Rodney.

After a few seconds of whispered words and a very shocked "oh" Rodney came back on the com.

"As I was saying, I am turning this over to Radek and I'll be there in less than four minutes."

John sighed, "Run Rodney, " and signed out.

Those who saw Rodney on his mad dash to the transporter knew very well the man was in the dog house and razzed him for it. John had left their call on the city wide channel so every man, woman and other knew that McKay was in big trouble. 

With one last middle finger to the scientists gathered in the hallway near the transporter Rodney hit the pad and was whisked away.

\--

In their rooms John paced back and forth in between the bedroom and the living area. He could hear Ronan in the other room making bitchy noises, grumbles interspaced with Rodney's name. John definitely understood the man's frustration.

Not only had Rodney been involved in one hundred percent of the planning for this event, it was also marked in his tablet calendar and the calendar of everyone who was left in command while John and Rodney had their little vacation. Elizabeth had ok'ed the release time weeks ago without a single objection.

The fact that Rodney, John, and Ronan had not completed more than the scent bond was a surprise for everyone around them. Yes they had been hopping from one crisis into the next but how could they allow their bond to be unsettled for nearly three months? Most couples or triads took less than a third of that time to get to know their intended before taking the last step.

Most of those on the outside of the tirad's circle of friends thought they were having trouble deciding who would be the Omega. Or that Ronan, who was still an unknown for the most part, was putting off the bonding to get to the level of closeness that Rodney and John had shared prior to the scent bonding.

Either way, the whole of Atlantis, and Stargate Command back on Earth, were waiting for their official announcement of bonding.

Less than two minutes after John signed off Rodney came barreling through the front entrance, out of breath and holding his side.

Between each panting breath he gasped out words, “I’m sorry” gasp “I forgot” gasp “don’t kill me.”

John crossed his arms and pinned the other man with a hard stare.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to. He’s in real pain in there are you thought some low priority project was more important than that.”

Rodney looked like John had hit over the head with one of Teyla’s banto rods. “Oh John, that is totally not what I meant. It wasn’t supposed to get so involved. I found a crystal that was connected to the liquid cooling…”

John’s voice cut through his rambling, “Rodney! It does not matter anymore! Get your ass in that shower and in the bedroom right now.”

Without another word Rodney scrambled for the shower, stripping his clothes along the way.

John stayed in the living room and dropped to the floor to do a few sets of pushups. He was so keyed up, and the residual anger needed to be gone by the time the three came together again after Rodney’s shower.

Once he felt the annoyance bleed away he popped up and moved toward the bedroom. Rodney was emerging from the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips and another scrubbing the water from his hair.

John walked up behind the shorter man wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not mad anymore, but you are going to have to get another’s forgiveness before this night is over.”

Rodney tipped his head back to rest on Johns shoulder and brought his free hand up to grasp at the hands crossing his chest. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to bring his pounding heart under control. He was working on his third cleansing breath when Ronan let out a high whine from in the bedroom.

“He can smell that we’re out here, Rod.”

John reached down and palmed the growing bulge in Rodney’s towel causing him to buck up and let out a burst of pheromones that Ronan could no doubt smell through the door.

Once again, the pair heard a high needy whine come from the door in front of them. Clearly, the man was getting impatient.

John turned Rodney in his arms, kissed him hard and deep, then released him and took a step back. Before Rodney even had his towel dropped John had his shirt and shorts off and was standing in just his briefs. His erection was clearly outlined by the clinging material. Rodney could see the beginning of a swelling at the base of Johns' cock. Rodney raised his hand to stroke John’s hard cock, but John grabbed his hand by the wrist and gave it a firm squeeze.

“For him.”

Rodney nodded his head and walked toward the bedroom. When the door hissed open John and Rodney were hit by a wall of pure scent. Ronan had been nesting in their bedroom for days in preparation for his heat and the room was saturated with the scent of sex, Omega and desperation.

\--

The discussion about who of the three would be the Omega, the carrying parent, was actually very short, not that the general citizens of Atlantis would believe it.

When the three sat down Ronan immediately spoke up.

“My Omega Samas birthed three beautiful children before me and two after. He was strong and blessed with a soulmate that saw his loves’ desire for a house full of laughter and joy. They knew that Sateda was not safe from the Wraith and that their lives could be forfeit at any moment, but they choose to seize the happiness they could, no matter the risks.”

Ronan spoke confidently and with great emotion. His love for his Omega parent and the admiration he held for his parents’ matsehip was clear in his every word.

“I loved both of my parents without reserve but my Omega holds a special place in my heart. He gave up the path of the warrior to raise a family and died clutching my youngest sister Aby to his breast. I will always be a warrior, a fighter, but I would also love to be the one who carries you children and brings joy to this home.”

Ronan was not a man of many words but in this, he was eloquent. His desire was plain to see and neither John nor Rodney could see reason to deny him.

The next day John put in for leave for the three of them.

\--

John and Rodney stood frozen at the bedroom door. Ronan was naked and sweaty in the middle of the Texas King mattress that they had specially imported on the _Daedalus_ to celebrate their bonding.

In his nesting phase Ronan had directed both John and Rodney to jerk off onto many different blankets and pieces of clothing. The smell of the triad permeated the entire room, making it a haven for the triumvirate and the perfect place to cement their lifelong commitment.

Ronan squirmed and rolled until he was facing the pair in the doorway. He whined and made grabby hands at them, encouraging them to join him on the bed.

Both John and Rodney moved forward, climbing on the bed and putting hands on the smooth skin presented to them.

With one man on each side and four hands on his body Ronan was already quickly becoming overwhelmed.

From his kneeling position on Ronan's left John traced the patch of skin on Ronan's neck where he would later place his bonding mark. He bent his head and used his tongue to trace where his fingers had been. Ronan's head fell back and his body started to go lax.

John and Rodney both put out an arm to steady the big man and lower him into the nest between them. Once he was resting comfortably surrounded by the scent of his mates Ronan reached for John's cock where it was still nestled inside his briefs.

"Off John. I want you in my mouth."

John stood on unsteady legs and shucked the pants in one movement, collapsing to his knees next to Ronan's hip and well within reach of his hands.

Once John was in range Ronan reached out and took his aching length in his hand, stroking him and squeezing the growing knot on every other down stroke.

While the other two were occupied Rodney moved slowly down Ronan's body until his mouth was inches from the bigger man's cock. The smell of slick was thick this close to his hole and Rodney could see that the time he was late had been enough for the bigger man to become saturated. Rodney’s eyes followed a drop of slick as it ran from his hole down the side of his buttocks. God’s how he wanted to chase it with his tongue. But no he was here for a specific reason.

\--

The trio had engaged in intercourse before this but there was a big difference between regular baseline sex and the sex that followed the flipping of the ingrained genetic switch between Alpha, Omega and baseline.

Like the Earth Clown fish Tau'ri were known as sequential hermaphrodites. Regardless of their primary gender both male and female Earthers have the capability to both get someone pregnant and get pregnant themselves. The switch between giver of life and receiver is a voluntary one and no pregnancy can possibly happen on accident, as the Omega parent has to consciously initiate a heat phase in order to be fertile.

It was the same in all Alteran seeded species, which is why it baffled the biologist that no one had pair bonded with a non-Tau'ri.

Three days ago Ronan began collecting soiled clothing from all three of them as well as a plethora of blankets and pillows. The first sign that the transformation was successful and the heat period was initiated was the urge to nest. Ronan's nest had grown until it encompassed the entire bed. In preparation for the mating the trio had been sleeping cocooned in a pile of their own scent for three days.

Now Ronan's heat was well under way and his body was prepared to accept his Alpha's seed.

\--

Just as Ronan's hand squeezed down on John's developing knot Rodney took the heft of Ronan's cock in his mouth and sucked. Ronan threw his head back and moaned, his hand clenching down even harder on John's cock. The tight pressure around his knot, the scent of their combined arousal and the sight of Rodney's cheeks budging out, full of Ronan's cock, made a spurt of pre-cum shoot from his tip.

“Gods Rodney, you look so fucking good with your mouth stuffed full of cock. Deeper Rodney, I wanna see you gag.” John couldn’t help but direct the other man, the dense miasma of pheromones was amping up his arousal.

Rodney put his hands on Ronan’s thighs and leaned in, taking more and more of the long shaft in his mouth. Both Ronan and John looked on with hooded eyes. Rodney was a master at sucking cock and he knew how much it turned his lovers on to see him slowly sink his throat down until he gagged.

Since it was Ronan in his mouth he knew that he could use quite a bit of teeth and it would just drive him higher. On the upstroke Rodney closed his teeth around the shaft and slowly increased the pressure, dragging his teeth up the length until Ronan was whimpering and tossing his head back and forth. When he reached the head Rodney set his teeth into the skin and pressed harder and harder as his partner thrashed.  Rodney didn’t stop until Ronan reached down and pulled at his ear, their wordless safe sign.

When he came off the cock with a pop Ronan was breathing as if he had run a race and clutching one of the blankets in a death grip.

“Thanks for the heads up Rod, I had to pry his fingers off my cock before he strangled it.” John’s words may have been chastising but his tone belied his mirth.

While Rodney continued to lick and suck around Ronan’s abused head John lifted one of his legs to rest on Rodney’s shoulder. Ronan’s hole glistened between his tight cheeks, begging for attention.

With Rod coming in from the side and Ronan’s leg up high John was able to fit his face right down in-between those gorgeous cheeks and lick a strip up from his hole to the base of his cock.

So concentrated on Rodney’s tongue and the sweet torture being inflicted on the head of his cock Ronan cried out in surprised pleasure when Johns tongue touched his hole. He was very open with his lovers about how much he loved being rimmed and John’s tongue always drive him wild. To have Rodney doing what he was best at while John ate his sloppy hole was nirvana.

John laid on his side between Ronan’s legs and scooted until his face was close to Ronan’s hole. Nice and comfy. He was in for the long haul.

With one hand stabilizing Ronan’s thigh John was able to roll Ronan’s balls in one hand as he delicately licked around his hole.

The slick that his body was making in preparation for their mating was leaking from his hole and streaking down his thighs to plop on the bedspread below them. John took time to slowly lap up every drop that he could find. Always coming back to flit around his hole after every long swipe. After a few minutes of slow torturous flicks and long languid licks Ronan was alternating between pushing back onto Johns tongue and up into Rodney’s mouth.

The sweetest noises fell from his lips and slick poured from him when John finally pointed his tongue and pushed it past that slack ring of muscle.

After just two swipes of John’s long tongue on the inner walls of that slick little hole and Ronan was arching up into Rodney’s mouth and shouting his pleasure to the stars. John could feel his hole clamping down on his tongue, rhythmically pulsing in time with the cum that shot into Rodney’s mouth.

Rodney loved the taste of cum on his tongue. Always had. With the heat riding Ronan his cum was less abundant but oddly sweeter.

Once his orgasm finally subsided and the tremors had passed Ronan felt less like a whimpering pile of sex and more like himself. His body was loose and languid as the frantic edge to his need let up.

Removing his leg from Rodneys shoulder, he maneuvered himself up to the headboard, fluffed a part of the nest next to him and motioned for John and Rodney to join him. Instead of leaning against the headboard with John or lying next to Ronan, Rodney used the man’s stomach as a pillow and draped himself across John’s legs. 

They all knew that the heat was only pushed back, not gone, but savored the closeness all the same.

“You were late.”

Rodney took his eye off Ronan’s belly, where he had been drawing patterns in the sweat, and looked into the bigger man’s eyes.

“I have no good excuse. I got caught up in something and I forgot and I’m sorry.”

Ronan reached down and petted the hair back from Rodney’s forehead. Giving a lock a quick tug he simply said, “ok.”

John’s hand rubbed up and down Ronan’s thigh as he began to talk, “we never discussed who was going first.”

Rodney’s head popped up then.

“Oh, you’re right. In heat the possibility of conceptions is nearly one hundred percent, they first one to take you will have the best probability of being the genetic father,” He paused, and started speaking again, “this is up to you of course.”

Ronan stayed silent for a moment, petting Rodney’s hair and enjoying the gentle caress on his leg.

“How about I take you both at the same time?”

John’s reaction was instantaneous. He felt the blood rush back to his softening cock so quickly he hissed. “Holy Jesus Ronan. You can’t just say stuff like that.”

When he heard Rodney moan John looked down and saw that Rodney had moved to bury his face in Ronan’s stomach. At first he was confused but one glance at Ronan’s face and he knew that Rodney was biting the man’s stomach. Their boy sure did love biting, which was great because Ronan could be bitten to the point of blood and still ask for more.

When Rodney raised his head his pupils were blown wide and his eyes had taken on a glassy sheen. “Please John can we try?”

His voice sounded so wrecked that it had John glancing at Rodney’s cock. He was still hard and leaking, which honestly surprised John. That voice usually only popped up after Rodney had screamed himself through a fantastic orgasm.

John couldn’t deny his loves anything, “We try. Hey, hey, Rodney stop cheering. I said we try. We know his limits, we’ll know if it’s too much, and we’ll _stop_ if it’s too much.

Rodney looked so excited that John reached down and wrapped his fist around Rodney’s length. He gave it two long firm strokes, which had Rodney biting his lip and bucking his hips into Johns fist, but then he dug the sharp edge of his nail into the crease where the shaft met the head and Rodney went soft in an instant.

“Ow, goddamn it John that hurt!”

“I know it did, but it also calmed you down didn’t it? We need to have a clear head when Ronan’s heat amps up again if we plan to knot him at the same time. Can’t have you going off like a teenage when you first get in him.”

Rodney got a mutinous look in his eyes but when Ronan leaned up, turned his face to meet his, and kissed him, his body went lax and any protest just melted away.

As the two kissed John reached over to retrieve the lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and patted Ronan’s leg.

The man raised his knees and planted his feet on the bed. Once his hips were tilted up John had easy access to his gaping little hole while not disturbing their kiss.

When his fingers probed Ronan’s hole and found that the heat had loosened it considerably John added another finger until he was three fingers deep and finally feeling some resistance.

With every additional finger Ronan and Rodney’s kiss got more intense and hands began to wonder. By the time John had three fingers stretching the hole Rodney was stroking Ronan’s cock and leaving bite marks along his chest. The perfect ring of teeth that he left on Ronan’s nipple just as John added the fourth finger had a few dots of blood due to Ronan jerking from the sting in his stretching hole.

“I’m glad I thought to get this kind of lube. It’s compatible with your natural slick but doesn’t rub away as easily. Now breath real deep, I’m going to stretch my fingers out.”

John warned Ronan but even with the advanced notice, the stretch of John spreading his fingers shocked the bigger man. The intensity of the jolt of pain that the simple action sent through him was a surprise. He always liked pain with his pleasure but a simple stretch shouldn’t have felt so intense. His heat had ramped up his responses, even between waves.

“John, yes,” he hissed, “more, fuck.”

While John continued scissoring his four fingers, making the man hiss and groan, he grabbed one of Rodney’s hands and brought it down to Ronan’s hole. He guided Rodney’s fingers to rub around the stretched skin, loosening it up and relaxing the clenched hole.

“Attention down here Rod. Start with one finger. Lube it up really well and rub the skin that’s stretched around my fingers. When it starts relaxing push that finger in and start the same process with the next. We’ve got to get him to at least my fist and three of your fingers before we both get in him.”

The directions, said in such a matter of fact tone, seemed to make Ronan even more excited. He started clenching down on the fingers in him and thrashing about in the nest. John used his free hand to press down on the man’s hip, reminding him to be still. Ronan whined and started up a begging mantra.

“John, John, John, more. Please more. In me, Rodney please in me.”

The breathy way his voice called out for his mates was sweet, and uncharacteristic. His heat must be riding him hard. John patted the man on the belly and motioned for Rodney to abandon his position at Ronan’s side.

Rodney shifted so he was closer to the end of the nest, squeezing his shoulders in next to Johns. “It seems a little excessive to not only fist him but also add more. He has taken us both before and it never required that much prep.”

Though his words sounded like objections, he managed to fit in his first finger while he spoke. John couldn’t help but twine his fingers with Rodney’s. It was a weird thing to be able to do but god did it make him hot.

The extra stretch when Rodney inched his finger in made Ronan resume his agitated movements. His hole spasmed and he attempted to fuck back on the mass of digits in him. Even John’s hand on his stomach, applying slight pressure, wasn’t enough to keep him from squirming. The intensity of the feeling was incomprehensible.

Slick poured from his hole with every involuntary clench of his muscles, scenting the air with the smell of desperate Omega heat.

“More, Rodney more,” he begged, “I’m wet, I’m loose, I’m ready, please, please, please.” His voice devolved into the repeated pleas even as Rodney reached out and rubbed at one of Ronan’s nipples. Giving it a sharp pinch at the end caused his hole to clench down especially hard but also cut off the repeated words for a high-pitched squeal.

After patting Ronan on the thigh again John continued speaking to Rodney, “We’ve been in him together when he wasn’t in heat, but unless you want your child conceived from its Omegas pain we need to open him more. Our knots will do him some serious damage if he’s not more open. Thus the need for lube when he’s producing gallons of slick.”

John looked up into the prone man’s face, “No matter how ready you feel right now, you won’t when we get inside you. Just a little longer babe.”

Ronan tossed his head back, let out a plaintive whine and resumed rutting back into the hand inside him.

And with that John leaned down and started lapping up the drops of slick that were at that moment escaping around his hand.

\--

It took another thirty minutes and a ton of bitching on two fronts (“Rodney stop freaking out about a drop of blood and stroke his cock, it’ll relax him”) until they were finally to the main event.

Ronan lay plaint in the middle of the nest, all the fight drained out of him. Multiple loads of cum covered his belly and his body dripped sweat. The bedsheets under his backside were saturated in slick and lube.

When John had directed their combined fingers to Ronan’s prostate, and the man had cum for the second time, the two had paused to take the edge off. At the rate they were progressing they would shoot off as soon as they penetrated the man and that would just not do.

A few quick tugs and their combined cum was splattering onto Ronan’s stomach, joining his in swirling patterns.

They may have gotten sidetracked licking the puddle back off of his stomach, but after that they’re hard work came to fruition.

John laid down in the middle of the nest and raised the nearly delirious Omega to sit on his cock facing him. After a few thrusts Ronan started to keen and John had to still him before things got too far.

Motioning for Rodney to approach John pressed on the back of Ronan’s neck and urged the man to lean forward. When they were chest to chest Rodney was able to come up between John’s spread thighs and rub the head of his cock on Ronan’s still gaping hole.

The muscle fluttered, valiantly trying to suck in the other cock while it spasmed on the one already inside. Ronan rutted forward on John’s cock, too far gone in his heat to understand that he needed to stay still. His keening cries had taken on a sense of desperation when John stopped him from bouncing, so the small rutting was a small inconvenience in the face of such wrenching noises.

Rodney used his one hand to steady his cock and the other to guide it in above Johns. The light pressure around the head when he pushed in made him glad that they had jerked off on Ronan’s belly shortly before. Due to their work earlier in the day Ronan’s hole soon swallowed the two cocks to the root.

Though the pressure was still intense he was loose enough that even Rodney’s powerful thrusts didn’t cause Ronan any pain. He wailed, he screamed and he keened, but not in pain.

Under him John held his hips and rutted up into his hole, occasionally releasing one side to pinch the man’s nipple and feel the spasms around their combined girth.

The combined noises of the three rose higher and higher as Ronan neared his orgasm. They needed to time the mating bites just right. If they started to far into the Omega’s orgasm the bond might not take, and if they did it to early the pain wouldn’t be overridden by the pleasure. As his cries reached a crescendo Rodney leaned forward and John arched up in preparation.

Just as Ronan’s hole began to clench and his cock began to spurt the two men sunk their teeth deep into the meat of his neck on either side.

Combined with his orgasm, the pain caused Ronan to thrash in their hold. Rodney leaned forward until he was draped over Roan’s body, squishing it into John’s chest. There they held the man still as they rutted their cocks as deep into him as they could.

As the last shocks of Ronan’s orgasm faded Rodney pushed forward one last time and popped his knot past the tight ring, locking him in next to John's.

Their knots continued to grow and shift inside him, pressing on his prostate and triggering an almost painful orgasm back to back with the first one.

Ronan screamed when the two men began shooting their loads into him. Spurt after spurt of cum shot straight into his womb and seeped out of the tiny spaces between their two men’s cocks.

His body collapsed onto John’s chest, wrung out and exhausted.

\--

“How long do you think before they go down?” Rodney shifted his legs to better accommodate Ronan’s slumped position. And because he had a wicked leg cramp developing in his thigh, but more for the Omega’s comfort of course.

John pet Ronan’s sweaty back as the man lay slumped against him. Now that they were done cumming it was just a waiting game.

“It’ll be at least twenty more minutes. I did volunteer to be on top you know. But no, you wanted to be the one who got the most range of movement. Now you get to suffer that leg cramp.” The taunting smile in his voice made Rodney huff.

As if coordinated, they both dipped their heads to lick over their new bonding marks on either side of Ronan’s neck. The Omega shifted slightly but stayed unconscious.

“He’s going to look gorgeous all round with our babies. Maybe we’ll get a girl on the first try. I’d love to have a daughter”

Rodney looked a little ashamed and John’s suspicions were piqued. “Rodney what did you do?” he wheedled.

Glancing down at Ronan’s back and sliding his hand along his side Rodney dithered. “Well Ronan might have told me that his Omega’s six kids? The three before him, two after? Yeah, he might have been the only singleton pregnancy.”

John’s eyes widened and he groaned. “So how likely is it that were going to be overrun with little girls?”

“Well, Ronan was the only boy, so really high.”

John dropped his head back to the pillow and covered his eyes with his hand as Rodney laughed and Ronan slept on, blissfully unaware.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real porn. Please don't hurt me.


End file.
